User blog:Countjoe1/Entry No.7: Combustion fanged wyvern
The Alpha male-Netsuga If Zinogre is the wolf then this badass is the Lion! Why: Zinogre looked lonely being the only Fanged Wyvern, so I decided to have a go myself, give it some company. Colouration: Fur on the underside of the neck, chest, on the back and running along the tail are a perfect white, all other fur is a crimson red, all scales are bronze, with the forearms being a dirty gold, the elbow spikes and bony plates running along its body are all all a bronze/ charcoal colour. The lower jaw of the head is a slightly better gold. Rage mode: All white fur stands on end, neck spines and all bony plates stick up, body glows a faint white, elbow spikes let out fire from the spiked vents, random bits of fire start dancing around it, the fire does not hurt. When in rage certain attacks become fire based, increasing range and causing fire blight. Breakable parts: *Head: Deep lacerations, chin spikes are broken off. *Mane: A few dorsal spines are broken, fur is ruffed up. *Elbow spikes: the spikes fall off, can be carved, decreases range of fire attacks. *Claws: A few are missing. *Tail: Can be cut and carved Attacks given fire damage in rage have an ® next to them: The minions: ' The Netsu family:' *They act like a lion pride, so the females (Ignetsuba) are generally in the areas surrounding the alpha male Netsuga, as with real lions, it is the females job to hunt, though this does make them the more powerful minion, being capable of using combustion attacks, along with rapid leaping about. *The young males (Netsugama) are all destined to go into the Netsuga, but at this point they are the weaker of the minions, as they are incapable of combustion attacks, but do generally stay in the same area as the alpha male Netsuga. Habitat: *A Netsuga pride will dwell in the volcanic zone, they are large in numbers and are fully capable of tackling the dangerous creatures of the volcanic belt, though they are fire element monsters much like every volcanic dwelling predator, they use their combustion abilities to topple them, most notably the Uragaan and the Gravios (Check my revamp), to expose their vulnerable bellies that in turn can also be blown open. *If a Netsuga lives in the desert then it does not have a pride, whether it has gone rogue or simply been kicked out, the Netsuga chooses the desert as its home, as it retains the heat they require to live, but also the amount of super predators are generally less, making for a much safer life, if Netsugama or Ignetsuba are spotted in the desert it is most likely that their pride leader has been killed in the volcanic belt, leaving the scattered pride to retreat to the desert. Attacks: If they can only be performed by the females; (F) will be at the end, if only by the males; (M), if both can perform it then an (M/F): Health: The Netsuga is only a little stronger than the Zinogre, it is an online only monster, not because it is OTT powerful, but because of its minions, this monster draws on the Kamu and Nono Orugarons attack patterns, they hunt as a pack, so whilst the hunter may be fighting the Netsuga, some Ignetsuba may start circling the fight ready to lunge in on the Netsuga's signal. Each female: Ignetsuba is as strong as a Great Jaggi and will often attack in pairs, whilst the Netsugama has only 3 quatres the health of a Great Jaggi, this amount of strength means certain quests would be dedicated to taking the minions out only. Armour and Weapons ' ' Category:Blog posts